


A Gift for You

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stoffel's got a present for his boyfriend...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift for You

A thin wisp of lace covers his pale toned body, obscuring the well-defined muscled hiding below.  But it can't obscure the bulge of his sizable cock, straining against the lacy panties.  Just the feeling of the lace stroking against it is enough to send sparks of pleasure through his body, the slight roughness causing a drop of pre-come to form at the tip. 

Stoffel's waiting for his boyfriend to get home but if he has to wait much longer the present will be ruined. He's trying not to writhe on the bed, seeking out more friction as the panties get tighter. When he hears the front door creak he almost groans in relief but he stays quiet so that Kevin has to come up and see this for himself.

The gasp when Kevin opens the bedroom door makes this all worth it. Stoffel had carefully fingered himself open before dressing in the negligee and panties; they're far too pretty to get lube on. The short time that it takes Kevin to make the five steps to the bed feels like an eternity to Stoffel, his body anticipating that first touch, a kiss and then Kevin's thick cock sliding inside him.  Stoffel's trembling as Kevin straddles him, careful not to let their bodies touch, before leaning in to teasingly kiss him, waiting for the soft moans to grow before he grabs Stoffel's arm and twists him over onto his stomach.  He hikes the negligee up, as Stoffel draws in a sharp breath, before kissing over top of his perfect rear, delighting in the way that Stoffel fidgets under his soft lips and delicate fingers.

Kevin lowers the panties just enough to see the glint of lube around his hole, and with that he's frantically unbuckling his belt and releasing his hard cock.  The sight of Stoffel like this was almost enough to make him come without being touched but this is just perfection.  He doesn't need to ask if Stoffel's ready, he's quivering under his touch, his body silently begging for release.

Stoffel feels Kevin slide in, pausing only briefly before he starts to thrust frantically.  The panties have his cock completely surrounded, a delightful feeling of moist cloth on his oversensitive skin, bringing his orgasm rushing to the surface as Kevin angles his hips so that he hits that spot, releasing their orgasms simultaneously. A mix of groans and breathless curses fill the room before Kevin leans down to his ear to whisper, "I love you".

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to my muse - you know who you are :)
> 
> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
